Revenge
by tailsthefoxdoubletailedvillain
Summary: Nobody gets me, I'm always being overlooked and passed along. My life's definition is a book of lies. I'm classified as the freak with two twin tails. I never liked Sonic, nor any of his friends. In fact, I hate them all! So many lies! I carry a dark and villainous personality that nobody knows about. A side of me that wants nothing more but to kill Sonic and all of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters used in this... They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**A small amount of characters will be used to not make the story too confusing, and because my knowledge isn't very keen with all of the Sonic characters. :-)**

**READ THIS STORY FIRST! IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE! If not already, I will post other story on FanFiction Later. This will be a series with 60 episodes which will be the aftermath of Revenge. (First story)**

**Read and Review please! Criticism accepted but no flaming please!**

**I will try to post a chapter every two weeks, maybe every week if I have the time to write.**

**Let me know if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation, etc. errors that I can fix.**

**(PM INSTEAD OF REVIEW!)**

**Suggestions are always welcome, I will likely not use them but other input is always good. I already thought out this whole story. :-)**

**(PM INSTEAD OF REVIEW!)**

**Also let me know if there is any confusion within the story.**

**(PM INSTEAD OF REVIEW!)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Last Straw

Tails' Point Of View

Weak, young, inexperienced... that's what everybody thinks of me. But deep down, I'm powerful, talented, and definitely experienced. They don't know... they just don't see how much I can do for them. They use me, take advantage of me, and just outright don't see me for who I really am.

As for that blue hedgehog, he doesn't even compare to me. He always gets the credit... for pretty much everything.

Whenever we finish a mission, he's always receiving fame from everyone. It's not like everybody doesn't see me, but he pushes everybody else in the mission away so he can receive all the fame. I bet I do way more work then he does. I'm always in my laboratory all night working on how to figure out the Chaos Emeralds, sometimes out in the wilderness trying to find them. But that nasty bitch of a hedgehog leaves all the work to the rest of us, while he is out doing whatever he wants. The next morning I'm pretty much walking and sleeping at the same time when Sonic tells me that I should be wide awake and ready to go out the door to try and defeat Shadow, (Sonic's evil clone made by Dr. Eggman/Robotnik... whoever you want to call him) but ultimately failing due to Sonic's stupidity. (Dr. Eggman/Robotnik died a long time ago)

Then here I am, a two tailed fox who can fly and generate energy using my two tails. My IQ is probably twice the number of Sonic's, and I can at least compete with Sonic's speed.

Who deserves more fame now...?

Me obviously, then why does that demon always get whatever he wants?! Maybe I'm turning into a demon pondering this!

My name is Tails Prower, and I'm officially a Sonic hater.

Okay, I already was, but now I expressed my feelings for him out loud.

And because of him, I'm in prison! For something that he deliberately did, but since everybody knows that I love her, the blame comes crashing toward me. Sonic for some reason stole the keys to my laboratory and entered without my permission, and later, Cosmo entered and Sonic "accidentally" pushed the self destruct button which of course, destroyed MY laboratory which also destroyed Cosmo's life which crumbles my life and my reputation. Everybody thinks I did this on purpose to destroy Sonic. Of course Sonic unfortunately doesn't believe that and it's also unfortunate that he survived the explosion.

I can't believe for the crime I "committed" they put me in such a run down prison...

I could escape this in my sleep.

I think about this for a minute... could I?

Of course I can! And I do. I escaped in style, taunting the guards as I flee from this place they call a prison.

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **JULY 19, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Escape

I'm flying at top speed, trying to dodge the easy gunshots that are aimed toward me. They think they've cornered me, but I only fly higher pissing them off. As I'm flying, I'm taunting back at the prison guards; calling them names and sending shock waves through the prison at the same time.

Only is it that I hit the jackpot when I find the control room where all of the energy is stored. I pick-lock the door, then lock the door behind me. They're so weak they can't even bust open the door with a single door lock getting in their way.

Anyway, I find the screen with all the different camera views throughout the prison witch seems satisfying. Especially when there is a camera that points right outside the control room. The prison guards are trying to bust open the door; begging for mercy down at my feet. Then I see the power serge which stores ALL of the electricity supply for the prison.

I take action right away, ripping out all the cords leaving space for me to seize power to use against these fucking guards.

Minutes later, I barge out the door ready to strike against these guards. They're also ready, guns in each hand.

I'm too quick for them, I fly upward seemingly at light speed, then I look back to see them shooting at me. Although their shots are terrible, I still bolt down the alleyway as fast as I can but then decide to stop and watch them fail miserably. I wait... and wait... They stop which is perfect for what I have in store for them. Next I bolt downward toward the guards, and collide right into them as if I was the bowling ball, and they are the pins.

I look back at them shamefully, then I pull out an evil laugh. I feel so superior, like nothing could ever get past me.

Ironically, that wasn't true at the moment. Little did I know that there was a bunch more guards I haven't killed off yet. They snuck up behind me and strangled me. It felt like they slapped the energy right off my face. I fell down on to the floor and they hand-cuffed me.

I black out...

Not only about ten minutes later, I woke up in a different prison cell, probably the most secure cell in the building. I notice that I'm not just locked in here, but I'm still hand-cuffed, and I also have cuffs around my ankles. I have duct tape on my mouth... no it's not duct tape, it's a thin sheet of metal, and I can't make out what it is. I look out and notice that there is a long hall straight ahead and this is the only cell in sight. It's a cell with thick panel glass layer; probably the thickest I've ever seen. Now I'm trapped, probably one of the most wanted criminals ever, this doesn't stop me though. I map out the cell, trying to find ways for me to escape. Then I notice something in the way that the glass is put onto the cell. They've used some sort of system that involves hinges. Although it might be useful in some manner, I still think that's the dumbest way to secure a cell. I manage to rip all the metal off my body, and then start messing around with the hinges for a while and try to unscrew the bolts in the hinges. Then I realized, I can just use the energy I obtained to unscrew the bolts.

It worked. I used the energy from the control room in the prison to remove the bolts from the hinges which made the hinges loose, so then the thick glass panel would fall over; and I would be free.

I'm free, but then I here a familiar alarm that puts me right into action. At least ten guards come rushing toward me. I'm ready for them. I bolt upward toward the ceiling trying to find the exit. It was almost about to be a déjà vu moment, but I didn't think that my enemy would be the exception.

As I looked around the corner, I see Sonic trying to stop the guards from chasing after me. For some reason I'm surprised by this, and I decide to take advantage of watching Sonic get beaten up by the guards.

I stare for too long though. I stare so long that I end up in a daydream...

A daydream that involved me, killing everyone in sight. This goes on for a while until I snap out of my dream by hearing Sonic calling my name. No, actually he's screaming right at my face.

Then I hear Sonic blabbing on about how I killed all of the guards. He said something about me laughing so atrociously that I "scared the living day lights out of him." He also said something about me never doing that again which always gets annoying.

Only is it then that I burst...

I stand up, look him straight in the eyes, then something happens so fast that I have to comprehend the whole situation.

I disappear... right into thin air.

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **JULY 23, 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**(THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE A "HAPPY ENDING", JUST LETTING YOU KNOW... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)**

I'm posting this chapter while waiting to board my flight to Los Angeles. (Visiting Family) This means that I won't post another chapter for awhile, probably not till July 30, 2013. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that they won't always be this short.

For those of you who are confused, I'll give you a little insight on Tails.

(This part is before Chapter 1)

Tails was on vacation, but accidentally left the keys to his laboratory with Sonic. So Sonic was curious to see what was in Tails' laboratory. Well, lets just say he was being clumsy and switched on the self-destruct mode to the building. Cosmo happened to be in Tails' house which is connected to the laboratory. Sonic fled, but Cosmo had no idea what was happening, so she "DIED" due to the explosion of the self-destruction. When Tails returned, he was blamed for Cosmo's death, and was thrown in prison for murder.

Make sense? If not, PM me so I can clarify things up for you.

Tails has always hated Sonic and his friends ever since he was adopted, whether you like it or not! Sorry, but I'm a HUGE fan of Tails being a villain! He just seems like the right character to betray Sonic and destroy him once and for all. This story will get there eventually! (I hate Sonic and his cocky little a**!) Mwahahaha! Evil Tails will destroy all! Okay, maybe I'm getting a little carried away...

Again, sorry for the shortness of some chapters. I'm trying to post chapters as if they are events, so I don't stop a chapter in the middle of an event. Some chapters will be super short, and some chapters will be super long. Sorry for the inconvenience.

From here on out, I will try to post a chapter every Saturday. (After July 30, 2013 - Chapter 4)

Oh, and whoever said that this story sounded like a comedy, (via review) will find out that it won't be. I plan to make this story gruesome and have lots of deaths. Don't like, then don't continue to read. After all, this is a Revenge story with Tails as the main villain.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Unknown

There's a long pause...

I'm completely shocked at my talents and abilities. I pace around the prison hall for a little while, always making sure nobody's after me. I turn to my right only to see something on the floor. I bend down to pick it up, again, making sure that nobody's behind me.

I read the piece of information very carefully, noticing that it doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Then I continue... and realize that it explains everything about the control panel. I also realize that that's exactly how I disappeared. The energy in the control panel must have given me enough power to disappear. I don't have time to ponder this, because the security guards are after me at full speed, and they look pissed off.

I try seeing if I can disappear again. No luck this time, but I fly away from them, going at least four times faster then they are. I see an open window and fly out, leaving the guards and the city of Knotville in MY dust! That's something that I've been working on for a long time now!

I fly off into the clouds, pushing my way through the thickness. After about five or so minutes, I find myself directly in front of a lightning storm. It's almost as if an instant, lightning strikes probably about five feet from me. I dodge the storm as quickly as I can, then head down toward the ground and find myself face to face with what seems to be the darkest rainforest I've ever seen. I fly straight over the tall trees, hoping not to get stuck by lightning. At that moment, I start to wonder why I didn't get demolished into pieces by the lightning. I never got struck by the lightning, but I still would have killed myself!

As I continue flying over the woods, I come across a mountain. This mountain is very familiar to me in the fact that I've done many experiments there. I look above and notice that the storm is still towering over me. Trying to avoid the storm, I turn another direction and head east toward the mountain. After I thought I got away from the storm, something that might seem tragic happens.

Lightning strikes me...

As if it was another instant, I plunge downward toward my death. I know I'm going to die, and yet I'm not scared. In fact, I'm excited knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with this flawed planet any longer. I hit the ground hard with an unusual thud. I know for a fact I'm dead, but when I wake up I'm not in heaven, nor hell. I'm placed right by a fire and see a familiar shadow like figure in front of me... But although this figure looks familiar, I have no idea who it is.

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **JULY 30, 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

Well here we go, another chapter. This chapter is a little confusing in the fact that I use Miles in a different sort of matter then what most people presume him as. Some people think that Miles is the evil twin who wants revenge on Tails, some people think that this character is the Tails Doll. I swapped the characters personalities because I figured that Sonic should have another sidekick if Tails were to turn against him.

**(There's a hint in the paragraph above...)**

I lost motivation because people were spamming my review page with in-appropriate; and flaming comments. Luckily they were all guest reviewers so I could delete all of the bad reviews.

If you have any issues with the story such as grammar/spelling/punctuation/etc. I would much rather you PM me then post it on the review page of the story because I can fix any errors/mistakes and get back to you A LOT sooner!

If you are a guest reviewer and you would also like to point out any issues with my story, just get an account! You don't even need to write any stories if you don't want to. Just use your account to review stories. That's what my brother is doing because he's to lazy to write any stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lost Brothers

I'm not dead...

As I stare outward toward the fire I feel warmth against my fur. My eyes are barley open and my muscles are tense. I'm lying down as I look up at the fire and see the wood crackling and the flames bursting with energy. Then I shift my focus toward the figure. It's so weird because the figure has somewhat of a familiar shape to it. I stare at it longer and notice the eyes. They're black, a deep black which I could see my reflection within. It's the middle of the night, and I'm extremely tired. Just as I start to doze off I here a voice.

"It took you so long to wake up."

The voice had somewhat of a high pitch to it. It also sounded a little familiar.

"I saw you; you were passed out and badly burned. What happened?"

I didn't really want to answer the question. I knew what happened, although I'm still trying to process the event still, so I give a weak response.

"Lightning... it burned me."

I try to keep going.

"I was... well, flying through this storm and... and I got right in the middle of it and I was struck by lighting."

"Why were you out in the storm?"

"I don't know, I have no place in this world anyway... maybe I was committing suicide, I don't know?!"

"Calm down, it's alright."

"Calm down? Why? I might as well die anyway."

"Why do you want to die?"

"I've been pushed around my whole life!"

There's a long pause within this odd conversation. Then I speak up again.

"Who are you anyway? Why did you save me?"

"Look, I know this might sound weird to you alright, but just go with me here okay. Can you promise me that?"

"I've been promising everybody everything for my whole god damn life-"

"Shut Up! Anyway, now that you're silent, let me explain everything. You might not believe me at first, but I'm pretty sure that we are twins."

"Huh? I don't even know who you are, why you saved me, and now you're saying that I'm your twin, let alone, related to you at all!"

Another long pause, then this character does something weird. He stands up and walks right behind the fire. Now I can see who it is with light from the fire to help support his evidence. He has very similar features to me. Although his fur is a dark brown while mine is sort of a yellowish color, we do look very similar. I get the energy to stand up, and notice that we are the same height. We also both have two tails, and I'm sure that he uses them to fly. I'm convinced.

* * *

Next Chapter Post:** August 10, 2013**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the big delay, unfortunately there will be another one and the next chapter won't be published for awhile. Hopefully sooner than later, I will be able to try posting a chapter every Saturday, but so far that hasn't been working out for the better right now. (Considering the fact that I will be posting the next chapter on a Monday, and that I've been fairly busy this summer.)

PM me with questions/grammar/spelling/punctuation/etc. so I can fix any errors/mistakes right away!

Another thing that I would like to mention, is the fact that I will not be excepting O.C.'s for this story. The next story I am working on will except O.C. requests. This will be a 60 episode/chapter of the aftermath of Revenge which will still include evil Tails. I hope to start publishing these episodes/chapters after all of the Revenge chapters are posted/finished. (one episode = one chapter) If you don't like Tails being a villain, then don't continue to read my stories!

**Title: The Ups and Downs of Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox **

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Long Road

"The name's Miles"

He puts his hand out in front of me, and I continue the process.

"Nice to meet you Miles, well I don't really have a name since I have no parents, although the same goes for you. I got nicknamed Tails because I have two tails, but that also won't really work with you will it?"

"It's fine with me, I'll call you Tails. I just named myself Miles because I liked the sound of it. Now, why are you so down?"

_(I start to cry)_

"Well, my life pretty much sucks! I've been bullied for pretty much my whole life, I just escaped from prison, I got struck by lightning-"

"But you survived the lightning."

"Well yeah, but-"

"How?! How do you survive lightning?"

"I don't know... weird things have happened to me lately. I've disappeared right when I thought and needed to disappear, I've taken in energy from machines. I mean, It seems like I'm immortal, like I can take in every kind of energy and turn in to energy."

I can tell that Miles isn't paying any attention to me, but that doesn't matter to me, so I continue.

"I can use power to defeat that hedgehog once in for all! I can finally take control of Mobius!"

"Whoa there! You're against Sonic?!"

"Well-"

"Why?! Are you working for Shadow?!"

It seems like Miles is on edge, and a little worried.

"No, I don't work for Shadow, but I have worked with Sonic for pretty much my whole life."

"Then why are you against him?"

"If you worked with Sonic, you would completely understand. He pushes me to the side all of the time. He teases me about these and gets everybody to bully me about them."

I show him my tails, even though he's the last being that wouldn't understand.

"Well of course they'll make fun of you; you look different. Except that. That's what any normal being would do. If they see something abnormal, they'll say something about it."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll just get upset."

"Tails, I'm sure it's fine, you just need to deal with them making fun of you. It happens all of the time. In fact, I would know exactly how you feel, because everybody makes fun of me for the same reason."

I turn and face opposite of him, knowing that if this conversation kept continuing on, I'll literally explode, but he doesn't stop there.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who saved us from the wrath of Dr. Eggman, now we live in a peaceful world. He still continues to fight evil, as he tries to destroy his own twin brother Shadow. He's the one and only superhero in Mobius. I wish I was like him, I wish I had superpowers like him, maybe I could also break the sound barrier. Maybe we could fight together to stop Shadow. How about that Tails?"

Silence, which is broken by me.

"Who the hell would want to do that? Me, oh wait a minute, maybe I was forced to work with him. You want to know what that did to me?! He trapped me in a world of hell! I already told you what I had to deal with, and what he did to me!"

_(Long pause - Tails grabs Miles by the throat)_

"Look, Miles, I need to convince you that Sonic has no right at all, to have any sort of fame! I'm going to kill him! I will replace him! And you know what, you're going to help me; whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **August 19, 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Out of Nowhere

"No, never will I help you!"

"Stop it, don't you see, Sonic is a fraud-"

"No, you stop! All that you say about Sonic is not true, and all that he wants is peace between good and evil. You say you help him. No, you say you do more than him! Well, that's complete bull-sh*t, because I know! In fact, I've seen him fight off his own twin brother! What kind of physical and emotional pain is he going through compared to you. He's going through more then you think."

_(At this point... I cannot stop laughing)_

"How would you know? Compared to me, you haven't been around him at all! Compared to me, you don't even know his name!"

"What if I told you... that I know him more then you think."

_(Okay, now this is getting pathetic to the extremes)_

"How? Nobody knows Sonic more then me. I've known with him for practically my whole life!"

"Well I never said that I know him more then you. I only said that I know him more then you think I do. I met Sonic when Shadow tried to take over the town that I grew up in for Dr. Eggman. Sonic then stopped him, just as he was about to take over the entire town. At the time, he made some sort of device that could control the climate of a certain area. He used the device to create a bunch of tornadoes about where I was. Then, out of nowhere, a big rush of blue came towards me which was when I realized that I was being saved by Sonic, and-"

"Wait a minute, are you trying to convince me that you know Sonic more then I do, by exaggerating one time that you were saved by a big blue ball of sh*t."

_(Now I'm annoyed, but I'm not finished with this thought yet)_

"Well, to ruin your fish story, I've been saved from him more times then you can count!"

"You don't see the point! You didn't care that he saved you. In fact, you didn't want him to save you at all!"

_(I grab him at the throat, once again, making sure that he suffers in my pain)_

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock! That's right you fool, I didn't care, and I still don't care! Just like I don't care about you're life."

_(I give a soft, but cruel laugh laugh)_

"You- You-"

"Hmm... how should I punish my first victim."

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe you're the insane one, talking about Sonic like he's a god. Compared to me, he's nothing!"

"That's where you're wrong-"

I didn't even let him finish his thought, throwing him into the fire where he'll suffer his well-deserved death.

Then out of nowhere, I see this big blue ball of sh*t that I've been referencing to, sweep Miles out of the fire, and speed away into the forest down below.

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **August 24, 2013**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Out-Smarted

Two thoughts occur into my brain at once. My first was, why now? Why does Sonic always have to spoil my moments of glory? Another thought occurred to me though, what Miles said... Is actually really distressing. Is he right? Does he have some sort of connection with Sonic.

Nah! Impossible! Plus Miles seems like the type to exaggerate something that happened.

I watch the sunrise over the valleys of Mobius. Somewhere around this time, I realize that if I stay here much longer, nothing will ever happen. So I spin my two tails around until they could shred any type of metal into a trillion pieces, and fly out into the distance.

I realize that I'm not very far from Knotville, as I start to see the boundaries of the corrupt city unfold in front of my eyes. Then about five minutes into my flight, I see something familiar at the center of the city. It's the giant fountain in the center of the station square; where most city-organized events take place, but I'm not here to tour the city that I've spent most of my life in. I need to go back to my laboratory, which I'm officially calling my lair. Like I've said all along, I'm the one who keeps this city balanced. Without me, this city wouldn't be here. Yet I haven't received any sort of credit for the work I do. Oh wait, the hedgehog receives it all! I've pretty much invented everything that this city has to offer, making it unique. Since Knotville is the capital of Mobius, it has to be unique from every other city.

In about another five minutes, I've reached my lair, then notice that its completely destroyed. Then I think, oh yeah, Sonic destroyed this! That's not all that he's destroyed! I have to stop myself from going overboard, or else I'll literally explode.

Obviously, there aren't any remains left. Most of everything has been removed and what's left is just a giant pile of bricks and for some reason, a few buckets of glue.

Then the demon rises out of me, as I see someone pop out of the bushes that looks a lot like me. He takes a fist to my face.

"Yeah, you deserve that!"

I look up at him and notice that he's completely burned, with massive injuries all around his body.

I smile.

"Miles, I'm not going to be sympathetic toward you. You deserve everything that I gave you, and then some."

Then he does something that I've never seen him do before. He laughs heartlessly, just like me.

"Well well, what do we have here Tails, are you in trouble."

At first, I don't know what he means.

"Take a look behind you Tails."

I unfortunately have to trust him, and notice about a thousand prison guards waiting to catch the most wanted villain in Mobius.

Me.

This time, Miles has out-smarted me.

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **August 24, 2013**


	8. Chapter 8

Some chapter effects, actions, or events are exaggerated a little bit... You will find out exactly what I mean when you read this.

Oh, and something else that I would really like to get cleared up, and to mention...

**THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT TAILS GOING BACK INTO THE PAST AND MEETING HIMSELF AGAIN! WHAT KIND OF CRAP SHIT STORY WOULD THAT BE?! IF YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS IS WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT, YOU WOULD BE DEAD WRONG!**

**THIS IS ABOUT TAILS, GETTING REVENGE ON SONIC BECAUSE HE NEVER LIKED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! **

**NOT ABOUT TAILS MEETING HIS PAST AGAIN, AND THE PAST TAILS TRYING TO SAVE SONIC FROM HIS FUTURE SELF! THAT WAS THE IMPRESSION THAT I GOT FROM SOME OF THE REVIEWS THAT WERE POSTED ON MY STORY! IF YOU READ THE SUMMARY, THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELL THAT THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. **

Did that make any sense...?

:-)

**TAILS AND MILES ARE NOT THE SAME CHARACTER! THEY ARE DIFFERENT BEINGS WITH DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES!**

**In this story, I have Tails with sky blue eyes and a goldenrod color fur. (Or what Tails looks like from the Sonic X anime series)**

**Miles has black eyes with a dark brown fur color. (I'm guessing that this is from the Archie comics... but I'm not quite sure on that one) Maybe someone can help me out here...**

If these characters aren't exactly how they normally would be, then I'm sorry. Just deal with something not being perfect for once.

I'm just kidding...

;-)

So... From what I know, and this is just from my knowledge, (This is not related to the actual story) Tails and Miles are twins that were separated at birth because of their parents death. Tails went on to help Sonic, and Miles was an anti-freedom fighter. That's just from what I hear, but really, I'm not one hundred percent sure if this theory is true.

I'm still deciding if I should introduce old characters such as Sally, Rotor, Nicole, Antoine, etc. I'm leading toward keeping this story about Sonic X characters, except any humans, because in my opinion, that would be pretty dumb of me to include Chris, Chris' Grandpa (I forgot his name), etc.

* * *

Sorry for being two days late, I've made it up by writing a longer chapter... but this isn't the longest chapter I've written so far. Chapter 15 is about 2,000 words. See, I don't just write one shot short chapters, then get flamed by the Eliminators. Just kidding. By the way if you didn't notice, I'm a whole bunch of chapters ahead of what I'm actually posting. I could just summarize the whole thing up for you, but what fun would that be?

**If you have gotten annoyed with the first person point of view, there will only be one more first person point of view chapter for awhile, and that will be chapter 10, not chapter 9.**

******If you are lost about anything, PLEASE, DON'T HESITATE TO HIT ME UP WITH PRIVATE MESSAGE EXPLAINING WHERE, WHAT, OR WHY YOU ARE LOST! THE SAME GOES FOR CRITICISM OR GRAMMAR, SPELLING, PUNCTUATION, ETC.**

******Okay, why am I keeping you from reading this? Just see what happens all ready...**

******ENJOY! NO, ENJOY TAILS AS A VILLAIN, NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU SEE VERY OFTEN ON FANFICTION, EH?**

* * *

Chapter 8 – My Emotional Life

All at once, Miles, the guards, and who knows what else at this point, chase after me. I do the only sensible thing, fly upward, and into the clouds. Not sure where to go or what to do, I choose a random direction and fly. The clouds are darker than usual, so that doesn't bode well for me. I honestly don't know why I'm scared of this. Maybe Sonic will stop whatever plan I have in store, or maybe I'm not used to Miles gaining power over me.

"No!", I yell aloud.

I'll be dammed to let Miles get to me! Just as I turn in the other direction the sky opens up it's powers and I'm living a déjà vu moment with the whole lightning incident again.

_(Long pause)_

I'm not dead... In fact, I'm very much alive with so much power and energy that I bolt at the speed of light... literally, toward the opposite direction that I came in. I look down and see a vast blue ocean. I'm in shock... literally.

_(It takes me about five hours to get back to my lair.)_

As the sun goes down toward the west. I'm still in awe of my capabilities. Going the speed of light, impossible! Enough said.

I get no sleep due to being outside, and the fact that I'm still in awe of my unforeseen powers. The sun rises, and I feel better then ever. I walk toward the spot where my lair used to be and stare for awhile. How? How is it possible to travel at light speeds?! I can't give this much thought as I hear another voice. It leads me into the forest nearby. As I slowly make my way into the forest, I stumble across a giant mound of bricks. They seem to be the same bricks as the ones that are remaining at my lair site. A thought sinks into my brain, but then it disappears as the voice I heard earlier gets louder. As I get closer, I recognize the voice and notice that there are two beings there. Sonic and Miles.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little burned, that's all..."

"A little burned?! It looks like your fur is completely seared!"

"I'm okay, I think, Ugh..."

_(Miles tries to stand up)_

"Stay down, you should just get some rest. In the morning you can try and get up."

"Oh, okay Sonic, thanks for saving me."

"No problem Tails. I'm gonna stop this madness once in for all-"

_(Miles scream/cries)_

"I'm not him!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not Tails! I'm Tails' twin brother."

"Tails has a twin?"

"Yeah I-."

"Here, let me bring you into the light."

_(Sonic drags Miles into the moonlight)_

_(Sonic gasps)_

"Whoa, you aren't Tails!"

"No, I'm sorry if I got your hopes up Sonic, but this will all work out for the better, just trust me."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name's Miles, I'm Tails' twin, whether I want to be or not."

"Okay, now I'm even more confused."

"Dr. Eggman killed our parents, and we were separated at birth."

"Did you just meet Tails or something?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Why is that sad?"

"Oh Sonic, you have no idea what Tails is up to right now."

"I know, he's running away from the government because-"

"That's not all Sonic-!"

"It's all my fault... I was curious to see what was in Tails' lair when he was gone on vacation, because he was always hiding something from us! I stole his keys to his laboratory and I had to be clumsy enough to destroy it!"

"I'm sorry Sonic..."

"I also destroyed his girlfriend..."

"It all makes sense now!"

"What makes sense?"

"Why Tails is so mad."

"You didn't know that he was running away from the government, what did he tell you then?"

"Sonic-"

"Where is Tails anyway?"

"Sonic... Tails hates you, he always has!"

"What are you talking about."

"He's turning into a villain! No, actually he's been a villain for his whole life, hating you and the other Freedom Fighters!"

"What..." _(Puzzled tone)_

"He's evil!"

"Miles, just get some rest, you're probably just tired."

"Are you kidding me Sonic?! I was just with him!"

"Really, I've been with Tails my whole life, I think I would know-"

"You don't know! He betrayed you, he's a traitor, and he wants revenge!"

_(Sonic starts laughing)_

"Revenge, for what?"

"Nobody knows, but he's gone insane!"

"Stop exaggerating Miles, he's probably mad at me for Cosmo's death, but next time I see him, I'll straighten things out between us. Now, I'll show you to my house and you can get some rest there."

"_(Yawn)_ Okay Sonic, whatever you say..."

"Hey, I remember you from somewhere... No not from Tails."

"You saved me, from Dr. Eggman when he created a tornado machine to wipe out my whole city."

"Yeah, he wiped up a pretty good storm there didn't he? Now lets go, before it gets to late."

I am insane, but it's all Sonic's fault for ruining my life, and Miles is exactly right, I haven't turned into a villain, I was born a villain. I was born and raised with Sonic, I watched him grow as I grew. I saw him make enemies and I saw him defeat enemies. I saw him kill Dr. Eggman with no mercy whatsoever, and all of this time, I've been a traitor towards the Freedom Fighters. He beat me down as I tried to help him, sometimes not able to help because he wouldn't let me. I saw the parades in Station Square, with me in the audience along with all of the other Freedom Fighters, except for Sonic, no, he was the only one to get any awards. He gave no credit towards us, sometimes I even start to wonder if he even knew that there was an actual Freedom Fighters team in the first place. Where you have to include every member equally, but no more, hedgehog! I'm not going to play your sick and twisted mind games with you any longer! I won't let you beat me down any longer! No, this is my time, my time to prevail! I've been waiting for this chance for my whole life, and finally it's here, waiting for me to succeed! I will kill you Sonic, along with all of the other Freedom Fighters too, because I'm the only one out of the whole team that hasn't been brainwashed by your nasty ways!

If I ponder this subject for a second longer, I'll probably die from a heart attack! So I run away, not having any idea why, tripping on the mountain of bricks. Then suddenly, I remember what I wanted to do with the bricks. Since there is glue here. I can re build my lair with these bricks. I can also build it at light speed. Exactly what I need!

* * *

**Sorry for the exaggerations, in my opinion, it just makes Tails look more villainous re building his lair. Traveling at light speed is also a villainous exaggeration.**

**If you are lost about anything, PLEASE, DON'T HESITATE TO HIT ME UP WITH PRIVATE MESSAGE EXPLAINING WHERE YOU ARE LOST! THE SAME GOES FOR CRITICISM OR GRAMMAR, SPELLING, PUNCTUATION, ETC.**

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **August 31, 2013** (This date is tentative and will most likely be changed along with all of my other chapter posts)

* * *

Oh, I expect this story to be fully published on this website, and for you guys to see the ending by the end of November. I know, this story will be pretty long will it not?

But I know the ending already... HA HA HA!

* * *

School is coming up... So dates forward on, will be tentative, don't expect to find this story updated on the exact date I say it will be updated. You can try to find this story on the date that I say that it will be on, but don't expect this story to be there, and then go flaming me about not having the date exactly on the exact date that I say that it will be on.

Thanks, Sorry for the inconvenience...

:-(


	9. Chapter 9

I will say this again for those of you who refused to read it last time...

THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT TAILS GOING BACK INTO THE PAST AND MEETING HIMSELF AGAIN! WHAT KIND OF CRAP SHIT STORY WOULD THAT BE?! IF YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS IS WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT, YOU WOULD BE DEAD WRONG!

THIS IS ABOUT TAILS, GETTING REVENGE ON SONIC BECAUSE HE NEVER LIKED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!

NOT ABOUT TAILS MEETING HIS PAST AGAIN, AND THE PAST TAILS TRYING TO SAVE SONIC FROM HIS FUTURE SELF! THAT WAS THE IMPRESSION THAT I GOT FROM SOME OF THE REVIEWS THAT WERE POSTED ON MY STORY! IF YOU READ THE SUMMARY, THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELL THAT THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT.

Did that make any sense...?

:-)

TAILS AND MILES ARE NOT THE SAME CHARACTER! THEY ARE DIFFERENT BEINGS WITH DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES!

In this story, I have Tails with sky blue eyes and a goldenrod color fur. (Or what Tails looks like from the Sonic X anime series)

Miles has black eyes with a dark brown fur color. (I'm guessing that this is from the Archie comics... but I'm not quite sure on that one) Maybe someone can help me out here...

* * *

**Feel free to drop this story a favorite, follow, or review. At this point, I don't even care if you are flaming me. Just some extra opinions on this would be very helpful, whether you like this or not.**

**With that being said, It would be very helpful if you Private Message me with mistakes such as grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc. errors instead of letting me know through reviewing this story. It's not just the fact that I don't want that stuff posted on my review page, but mainly, it's the fact that I can fix any mistakes/errors faster if you let me know this way, rather then reviewing this story page. Sorry for the inconvenience, if any.**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, review, and yes, even flaming will be greatly appreciated. ****THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Taunting

"Wow Sonic, I thought that you would own a mansion or something..."

"_(Laugh) _Nah, I'm not that spoiled. Now, here's a mattress that you can-"

_(Miles collapses on to the mattress)_

"Well, that was quick..."

_(Door opens)_

"Ugh, I still can't find that little twerp?"

"Knuckles, you've been out all day for crying out loud! What were you doing."

"Ah! There he is!"

"Huh?"

"Tails!"

"No, Knuckles there's a long story to that...-"

_(Knuckles runs toward Miles, then grabs him by the throat)_

"Knuckles! What are you doing?!"

"Why you little twerp, once G.U.N. gets their hands on you-"

"Knuckles, stop!"

"What Sonic, you gonna keep Tails locked up in here because you don't want him to go to prison?!"

"Knuckles, that's not-!"

"You know what he's done?!"

_(Miles finally wakes up)_

"Ouch... What the hell is going on here?! What the... Why am I bleeding?"

"Knuckles here thinks you're Tails, and you Knuckles, don't know what Tails has done, because no matter what anybody says, I still love Tails!"

_(Sonic starts crying)_

"Whoa there, you aren't Tails... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I get that all the time."

_(Miles takes a paper towel and wipes the blood off his face)_

"Yeah, well I literally-"

"Punched me in the face, well I get that all of the time too. See what Tails did to me?"

"He actually burned you?! How evil can he get?"

_(Sonic interrupts)_

"Look what you did Knuckles!"

"Well sorry, I thought he was-"

"Don't say that you thought he was Tails!"

"Sonic, you have to stop helping out Tails' cause! He betrayed us!"

_(Miles chimes in)_

"No he didn't..."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I guess you could say that, but he never liked any of you. In his mind... He thought that the Freedom Fighters were nothing worthy of-"

"Well whatever, my point is Sonic, that Tails is the enemy now! We have to deal with that, whether we want to or not!"

"No!"

"Yes, Sonic!"

"No use in arguing you two, ugh..."

_(Miles tries to get up, but falls down)_

"Stay down Miles, you should just get some rest. _(Sarcastic tone)_ Don't worry, Knuckles won't attack you again."

"Shut up!"

"_(Laugh)_ I'm just kidding, Knuckles."

"By the way Sonic, where is Amy?"

"Who knows? She was supposed to be here, but I haven't heard from her lately."

_(Sonic and Knuckles walk over to see Amy's bedroom open, with the lights out)_

"She isn't here!"

"Great, now Amy is missing."

"Calm down, Knuckles. I'm sure that she is fine..."

_(Three bangs on the front door – then someone barges in)_

"Ugh, Shadow!"

"You looking for your precious Amy, Sonic? Well here she is!"

_(Shadow throws Amy to the floor)_

"Ugh."

"Amy!"

"What the hell, Shadow!"

"I thought that stealing Amy would make you two worried sick, guess I was right."

"Why Shadow?!"

"Maybe I would get some sort of use taunting you using Amy, but why would I want to taunt you using a *****?" _(EXPLICIT)_

"You won't get away with Shadow!"

"Oh yeah, you won't be able to catch me Sonic! I'm pretty sure you don't hear that very often do you?!"

_(Shadow runs out the door)_

"Get back here you twerp!"

_(Sonic runs after Shadow)_

"Sonic, wait!"

_(Amy runs after Sonic)_

_(Miles wakes up)_

"_(Yawn)_ What's going on?!"

"Come on... What's your name anyway?"

"Miles, sorry for not telling you earlier, my brain just wouldn't let me go without sleep."

"I understand, I'm Knuckles."

"Oh, well-"

"Hurry up! We have to go after Shadow!"

"Ugh, okay... I guess."

_(Miles is not in his right mind and at this point, will listen to anybody because he doesn't know what he's doing or what is going on at the moment)_

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **TBA **(School is starting so I will be busy... I'm guessing in about two weeks.)

* * *

If you are wondering why Shadow is so nice in this story... That is for me to know and for you all to find out later. Next chapter is back to first person point of view from Tails.


	10. Chapter 10

**TO CRITICS:** Sorry for the villinaious exaggerations! Don't like, then don't contine to read!

**TO ANYBODY: **Please drop this story a review favorite, follow, or even a flame at this point!

**TO FOLLOWERS/FAVORITES:** If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know. Although I will most likely not use them, I will take others suggestions into consideration.

Also, let me know with a Private Message with concerns about Grammar/Spelling/Punctuation, etc. errors/mistakes so I can fix them right away!

By the way, this will be the last first person P.O.V. from Tails for awhile. Just letting you know, and for you to be aware. I will also be introducing old characters, although they will be way later within the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Energy Transfer

Clouds are in the sky as I take the elevator up to the top of my lair. I start to think about how far I've came since the days of the Freedom Fighters. I've been tormented by the government, Miles, Sonic, and others.

The elevator doors open, and I'm faced with a metal seat, and a lightning rod at least a hundred meters in length. The winds are fierce and the clouds are right in my face. I sit in the chair and strap myself in with the metal bars. I also make sure that the solar panels are functioning properly.

Obviously there's some confusion...

I'm simply turning lightning, into energy, juts like before. Except this time, I'm doing this intentionally. I'll use the energy as power to defeat Miles, and perhaps anybody else who steps in my way. What am I thinking, of course I'll use my powers against Sonic!

Mainly, I will be gaining power to make me permanently able to travel at the speed of light. I will also be able to use the power to my advantage, making me able to use my claws for other abilities, which by the way, I've been hiding them from all of the Freedom Fighters.

Now there's only one switch between the past and the future. Once I flip the switch the sunlight energy will be released into the solar panels, and into the wires that connect me and the energy. The switch will also turn on the lightning rod. This means that the rod will attract lightning toward itself, whether the clouds produce it or not.

It's now or never...

My hand shakes uncontrollably as I flip the switch, but it's not really all that bad. In fact, I feel on top of the world.

Energy seeks into my body so fast, that it all happens in an instant. There's no turning back now, it's me versus the power that seeks it's way into me. Although this isn't painful, In fact, I feel the best that I've ever felt in my life.

The next question, how long? How long will this last? Not long, in about an hour, the clouds clear off, and the sky is in complete darkness, except for the full moon. Although I'm finished with this process, it's still way more than enough power.

I feel great!

I unstrap myself from everything attached to me, stand up, and walk toward the edge of the building and stare off into the city.

"Finally, after all of these years... I will finally have my revenge!"

_(Long Pause)_

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

If you are wondering why Tails wants other power besides the Chaos Emeralds, then STAY TUNNED! (In other words, don't assume that I won't be using the Chaos Emeralds for power for Tails... BECAUSE I WILL!)

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **TBA (I'm guessing in about two weeks)**

* * *

**REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!**

I give my warm thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites thus far, and also, thanks for making this FanFiction experience better for me! More stories are to come out and to be fully published for you all to see sooner or later.

* * *

**:-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the HUGE Hiatus! Hopefully it will never happen again. I just bit off more than I can chew with my life... If you know what I mean.

At least I made it up for adding a whole bunch of chapters at once! :-)

**Here is a side-note for the next few chapters:** (I'll start to do this more often)

**What's happened in Mobius, Tails the fox has ran away from the government and retaliated against everyone that knew him? Has he done this to everybody though? Are there some beings that we have yet to find out about? What will happen to Shadow and Amy?**

**Since Dr. Eggman (Tyrant of Mobius) has passed away, a new leader will need to be put in place, but who will it be? Who will Knotville and all of Mobius elect for their new leader.**

**Got a clue yet?!**

The point in that was not to give away the next chapters, but to give you all a heads up on what direction this story is turning into. (I'll do this every five or so chapters)

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Taken

"Shadow, this doesn't have to happen, Eggman's death is past us!"

"Sonic, it's not just that!"

_(Shadow attacks Sonic)_

"You've ruined my reputation! You mock me like I'm worth nothing!"

"Excuse me, but I think you're the one who's mocking me. You were made by Dr. Eggman to mock me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a robot! I'm your actual brother!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that I have a brother that ugly. Everybody was made to think that you are my actual brother, but you were made just like every other one of Dr. Eggman's robots to try and defeat me."

"Ugh, Sonic you don't understand, I'm not made of metal!"

"You don't have to be made of metal to be a robot, Shadow."

_(Sonic runs off into the distance)_

"Get back here you bastard!"

_(Shadow runs after Sonic)_

"This isn't over yet Sonic. You aren't getting away from me."

"Ah, I see the good doctor has turned you into a speed demon, well then, I'll just have to slow you down then."

_(Sonic stops, and trips Shadow)_

"Ahhhh!"

_(Sonic turns around)_

"Hmm... You still are pretty dumb, just like Dr. Eggman was. Who knew that you can be so similar to him?"

_(Shadow sneaks up behind Sonic and attacks him again)_

_(Shadow steps on Sonic)_

"Ahhhh!"

"Ha, who's the dumb one now Sonic?!"

"I.. I thought that knocked you out!"

"Sonic, you should know that I don't go down without a fight! You'll have to get to me hard to bring me to my knees."

"Good advice Shadow."

"Shut up, now for what I've been waiting for my whole life–"

"You get off Sonic now Shadow!"

"Try to make me Amy! I see you also have that two-tailed freak with you, oh and is that Knuckles I see back there?"

"Four versus one Shadow, you don't even have a slight chance. I just wish Tails was around to make this five."

"What are you talking about, he's right there."

_(Miles flies toward Shadow and punches Shadow in the back of the head)_

"If I were Tails, why would I be helping Sonic right now?

"Miles, stop that! Tails isn't evil! Shadow is the one that we need to take care of!"

"It's all taken care of Sonic..."

"What, already?!"

"Miles' punch knocked Shadow out."

"Wow, nice job Miles! Knuckles, Amy, take Shadow to the Knotville jailhouse. See what they can do with him."

"What the, Shadow was just here; literally seconds ago."

"Oh god, did he find some way to escape?"

"Well, the rope is right here. He must have escaped, but that quickly without us noticing? How?"

"Don't underestimate him, he could be right behind you."

"Thanks Knuckles, I'm not stupid... He's a complete duplicate of me after all."

"Sonic, look up at the sky."

"Miles, It's just a jet plane for crying out loud, now where is Shadow?"

"Uh Sonic, I think it's landing right over there."

"Ugh, what's this all about...?"_(Annoyed tone)_

_(Everybody walks toward the jet plane)_

"_(Gasp) _That's Tails' plane, the Tornado!"

"Tails had his own plane?"

"Yes Miles, he did! Tails, where are you?!"

"Sonic stop!"

"You don't know what he's been up to! He's not what he used to be."

"Stop it! Tails isn't evil, he's just running away from the government because of Cosmo's death."

_(Knuckles chimes in)_

"Yeah, because of you..."

"Shut up, I had no idea what was going on!"

"Yeah, and you couldn't read the labels on the controls."

"Shut up Knuckles!"

"I'm just pushing your buttons Sonic, now let's get away before–"

"Drop all of your weapons now!" _(Robotic voice from jet plane)_

"Huh...?"

"Drop all weapons at once!" _(Robotic voice from jet plane)_

"Where's Tails?!"

"That's no concern of yours! Countdown to alter-formation mode... 60... 59..."

"Tails!"

_(Sonic jumps on the jet plane)_

"What's wrong with you Sonic, Tails is not the same! He's dangerous!"

"Miles, I know Tails more than you do–"

"I was just with him!"

"Uh... Tails isn't in this plane, in fact nobody is!"

_(Miles screams)_

"Sonic, its a radio controlled drone!"

"1... 0... Alter-formation mode activating."

_(The tornado turns into a giant robot and throws Sonic onto the ground knocking him out – you can imagine this however you want)_

"Oh shit, Sonic!"

"Nice job, Miles you discovered the right time and place to express your emotions out loud!"

_(Villainous laugh)_

"You bastard, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing Miles? Oh and by the way, I have your precious Shadow... But I'm sure you don't need him back–"

"Tails... Why are you making this so hard for yourself?"

"If you'd let me, I would finish my statement... But miss Amy drama over here has to interrupt me."

"What have you done to Shadow?!"

"Wow, Knuckles is also turning into an ass, who knew? Now where's that no good for nothing Sonic? If I have to, I'll torture all of you with these."

_(Tails flashes his razor sharp claws – obtained from Chapter 9, Energy Transfer)_

"Whoa, T...Tails, I..I–"

"You scared Knuckles, then I suggest that you do what I say, 'cause I will be your future leader of Mobius."

"Oh is that what this fucking betrayal is all about, Tails?! Power?!"

_(Knuckles swings a punch at Tails, but Tails shocks him with electricity from his claws)_

"Ahhhhh! T... Tails, the.. The pain! How are you that powerful?!"

"A magician never tells his secrets Knuckles, oh wait, I have no secrets to tell. I've just been overlooked my whole life and nobody's ever known my abilities, neither my villainous side. Now, when I'm in power, there will be no superheroes, so I guess Sonic the Hedgehog; will be the first to die."

"Don't touch Sonic, you have no right to him."

"Well then, looks like I'll have to do this the hard way. Transport these three twerps to my lair. I'll leave that bastard of a hedgehog for later."

"What, you have your own lair?! What kind of villainous demon are you turning into?"

"I've always been a villain, but I'm tired of hiding my feelings from you all. I hope you have a safe trip through cyberspace."

"Ahhhhh! You won't get away with this Tails!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say..."

_(Villainous laugh)_

_(Tails walks over to Sonic and smiles down at his unconscious body)_

"I'll be back for you later Sonic. I want you to suffer having your friends as my minions."

_(Tails disappears...)_


	12. Chapter 12

If there is any confusion within this story so far, let me know through a **PM, NOT A REVIEW!**

Guest Reviewers, **GET AN ACCOUNT PLEASE!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Unforeseen Plan

_(Sonic wakes up)_

Ugh, what the hell was that...? Huh, where is everybody? Miles? Knuckles? Amy? Where are you?!

_(Sonic stands up)_

They left without me! Or they got caught, but by who, or what? I remember some sort of jet plane... Oh yeah, the tornado!

_(Sonic starts crying)_

Shadow was also taken... Tails wouldn't do this!

Why Tails, why do you have to do this to me, stop hiding from everybody! Why does everybody think you're evil...?!

I'm going to find you! No matter what it takes!

_(Sonic rushes away)_

* * *

"Wake up already you three! You've been unconscious for a whole day now!"

_(Miles is the only one to wake up)_

"Well what do you expect when... What the—"

"Nice little arrangement isn't it? I truly hope you'll find it comfortable."

"What have you done with Sonic?!"

"_(Sarcastic tone)_ Oh by the way, I just enjoy the fact that that's the first thing you think of when you wake up... Oh dear Sonic, save us from the wrath of evil..."

"Stop it, it's not funny."

"Miles you don't think it's funny when I make fun of Sonic? Well then, this will be a tremendous difficulty for you. Sonic doesn't even know where my lair is, neither does he know what I'm doing. In fact, he still believes that I'm still his cute little sidekick... He's lost out in the middle of nowhere; where I kidnapped all of you."

"You mean you didn't kidnap him and he's gonna stop you because you're stupid."

"Not quite... I do everything for a reason Miles. I left Sonic out there because I wanted to see the look on his face when I unleash my three minions that he'll have to fight. I also plan to ambush Knotville with them. Hahaha!"

"What?! You can't just attack a whole city!"

"Watch me!"

"Sonic can stop three robots... I assume there the same type of robots as before"

"Stop! First off, Sonic got knocked out from just falling off of one of those robots, And.. And..."

"And what Tails, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Who's ambushing Knotville?! You, or are you having those robots do the work for you?"

"Miles, you're so anxious..."

_(Miles starts yelling)_

"I want to know Tails!"

"You'll be stuck in here, so why is it your business? Or is it your business?

_(Villainous laugh)_

"What are you talking about?"

_(Tails walks over to a control panel, flips a switch and teleports Amy and Knuckles to an unknown location)_

"What the... Where did they go?!"

"Is that any of your business Miles?"

_(Villainous laugh)_

"What... What's going on Tails?"

"You scared Miles? Well you should be!"

_(Villainous laugh)_

_(Miles' cell door opens and Tails puts hand-cuffs around his arms and his two tails)_

_(They go up the elevator to the top floor)_

"Walk toward that chair!"

"Who's going to make me?!"

"Now Miles!"

"Yes Master." _(Sarcastic tone)_

"That's what you'll be calling me once I'm dictator of Mobius."

_(Miles sits in the chair and Tails forces the metal straps on him)_

"Look down Miles..."

"Huh?..."

_(Miles looks down and sees Amy and Knuckles)_

"What are you doing to them?! Don't torture them!"

"I'm not torturing them, they're just simply helping me out."

_(Villainous laugh)_

"I haven't brainwashed them yet, this is just an experiment. I told them that if they attacked the government, then I'll leave Sonic alone. Of course I won't, but–"

"How did you tell them? You were just with me!"

"I have my villainous ways..."

"Ugh, you bastard, you're using them as your minions! Wait, then where's the third one?"

"Think for once, Miles!"

_(Long pause)_

"No, I won't help you out Tails! Whether you leave Sonic alone or not, because I don't trust you–!"

"And that's exactly why you're up here... Because I knew that you would have an attitude. So therefore, I'll just brainwash you. Besides we're twins, so it's only reasonable that we work together."

_(Villainous laugh)_

"Sonic, help!"

"Wait a minute Miles. Is Sonic really your superhero?! Is he the one who knows all?! Are you two like Princess Peach and Mario?! Where he saves you and you love him back but he does absolutely nothing to help you out!"

"No Tails, it's not like that—"

"I didn't think so! Well guess what, he's nothing but a worthless piece of shit that everybody thinks is the god of all! He figured that I thought the same about him, so he loved me like an actual brother, let alone for me to find out that I was never his brother, and that I actually have a twin brother that hasn't even met Sonic, yet he still loves him like a best friend! Learn from my mistakes Miles! Sonic is a fraud! Your new best friend isn't here to save you, but was he even your friend in the first place? That's what happened to me, and I don't want you walking in my fucking cursed shoes!"

_(Tails turns on the machinery and brainwashes Miles)_

_(Villainous laugh)_

_(Moments later, Tails un-hand-cuffs Miles' arms and two tails)_

"Fly down there and join those two, already!"

"Yes master." _(Un-sarcastic; serious tone)_

_(Miles flies down and joins Knuckles and Amy, ready to ambush the government)_

_(Villainous laugh)_


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow and Tails do battle!

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – No Fighting Chance

"Whoa... Where am I? Why am I... Why am I hooked up to... To all of these machines?

_(Long pause)_

"Sonic! What are you doing to me?! I know it's you, so show yourself you bastard!"

"Poor Shadow, frightened and confused..."

"Huh? Is that you Tails? Or is that your weird twin of yours?"

"Well, I agree with you that he's weird."

"I didn't know that you had a twin."

"Yeah, I didn't either... Wait a minute, what am I doing sweet talking to you? I should be having you join the others."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you Sonic's sidekick?"

"Don't you dare talk about him in front of my face! I hate that hedgehog, and I always have!"

"Huh? Wh... What's going on here? I need my revenge on Sonic, he won't get the better of me!"

"Oh don't worry Shadow, I'll make sure you'll get to fight Sonic."

_(Villainous laugh)_

"T...Tails, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Shadow?! Did you just here me a second ago...?"

_(Long pause)_

"You're against Sonic?!"

"I have been my whole life..."

_(Villainous laugh)_

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I wouldn't want to work with anybody who's related to Sonic."

"I.. I..."

"Ah, is it hard Shadow, not having a family? So are you going to finally admit that-"

"Stop it Tails-"

"I know Shadow, I know all too well..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Honestly Shadow, do you really hate Sonic?"

"Ugh, Tails..."

"Oh, and just in case you haven't noticed Shadow, I'm not the unaware sidekick who just does whatever the hero tells me to do! No, in fact, I regret everything that I did to help out the Freedom Fighters! I can tell by your actions Shadow, that you never hated on Sonic, and yet you were programmed to kill him. I know more than everybody thinks I do!"

"H... How do you know-"

"I'm not stupid Shadow! I can tell by your body language! You just ran off without destroying Amy for crying out loud! No, you returned her to Sonic without a fight!"

"I was just-"

"No Shadow, you weren't just doing anything! I watched you!"

"How?!"

"Don't question my ways Shadow..."

"I'm gonna question your ways!"

_(Metal equipment releases from the wall to choke Shadow; via Tails flipping another switch)_

"Ah! What the hell!"

"Experience the pain that he gave me, Shadow!"

"Trust me Tails, I know pain!"

_(Tails not listening to Shadow)_

"I want his life to come to an end!"

"What! Sure I don't like Sonic, but I don't want to kill him!"

"I'm tired of hearing about his cocky little ass every second of my life!"

"T...Tails, I never portrayed you to be–"

_(Tails starts to yell)_

"Portrayed me to be what?! I know that you thought that I was Sonic's cute little sidekick... Just like everybody else in Mobius. Well guess what, I'm not! I never was!"

_(Long pause)_

"I can tell, Shadow! You always hesitate when wanting to stop Sonic! So don't try to tell me that you hate Sonic!"

"Fine, Tails..."

"Fine what Shadow?! Fine that you gonna admit to me that you aren't who you were created to be!"

_(Long Pause)_

"Tails, you won't touch Sonic! Not if I can help it."

"Ha! That's ridiculous! Shadow you're nothing but just a worthless–"

_(Shadow breaks out of his cell and attacks Tails)_

"Worthless what, Tails?!"

"Well, it looks like someone's a little antsy to get out of here. What's the rush Shadow?" _(Sarcastic tone)  
_  
"I'll tell you what my rush is Tails! I have to save Sonic! You're actually going to murder him!"

"I never thought I'd see the day, Shadow saying that he has to help Sonic."

"I'm done with being Sonic's enemy! If you're going to actually murder him, then I'll help out my brother. Whether he thinks I'm a robot or not!"

"Well, you're not going anywhere Shadow!"

_(Tails is now chocking Shadow)_

(Tails and Shadow are now fighting)

"You're crazy!"

"Thanks for the compliment Shadow!"

_(Tails punches Shadow)_

"Get up you lazy hedgehog!"

"It's a fight you want Tails–"

"If you're going to help out Sonic, then I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Ha, like you can defeat me Tails."

"Watch me!"

"Huh?

_(Tails punches Shadow again)_

"I'm not going to hide myself anymore Shadow! I will kill you if I have to!"

"You can try Tails, but you're just a weak little–"

"Trying to bring me down again?"

"What do mean, again?"

_(Tails starts to yell)_

"For my whole life, I've been brought down. Now it's time for me to turn the tables a little. I've been hiding myself for so long, and it's time that I show who I really am. I... Want you and all of the freedom fighters dead!"

"Well, there's your twin brother... Do you want him dead?"

"I've tried to convince him to work with me, but he won't do it. So I also want him dead."

_(Villainous laugh)_

"You won't be able to do that, Sonic will stop you."

"Ha, Sonic's lost out in the middle of nowhere."

_(Tails punches Shadow again)  
_  
"It's a pity that you're asking for help from your old enemy, while fighting his sidekick that I never was!

_(Shadow is unconscious on the floor)_

"Hmm... It seems as if you couldn't stop me Shadow. One last thing I'll do to you."

_(Tails flashes his claws, and marks Shadow's back with claw marks, then throws him out the window)_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for this chapter being so short!

Tails goes to the ever so deserted Angel Island to seize more power! THAT GREEDY BASTARD!

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Chaos Emeralds: Angel Island

Flying... It's what comforts me from all of the stress in my life. Whether it's in a jet plane, or propelling myself with my two tails. I feel on top of the world when I'm in the air. Well, you could probably guess what I'm doing at the moment. Yet, it also probably seems surprising that I'm flying out in the middle of nowhere after my debut with Shadow. I'm not just out here for leisure though, no, those days are sadly over. I'm out here because of my greedy villainous mind. I want more power! The only problem is, I'm not the only one who wants the Chaos Emeralds. Yes, I want... No, I need the Chaos Emeralds!

Ah, here we are Angel Island. Wow, it's changed so much! At least it's changed for the better, at least for me. The island is completely abandoned! What happened here? Then I realize... The energy that's produced from the Master Emerald was too much for Angel Island's citizens, and they had to evacuate... But how do I know that? I don't ponder the subject for long because another question comes to mind, how am I surviving right now? This... I have to ponder. Ah, it must be the energy from the lightning, which makes me remember something else, I can travel at light speed! That will be helpful.

As I approach all of the Chaos Emeralds, including the Master Emerald, I start to wander how I will be able to carry them all back to my lair?

Then I notice something odd. All of the emeralds are reduced in size. Then I realize that the citizens of Angel Island might have done this to prevent further damage. I can tell that this plan didn't go according to plan, because I also realize that the same amount of energy is in all of the emeralds as if they were the same size. It's so weird, because it seems like they shouldn't be unguarded like this. I guess nobody could handle the energy, but I'm built to handle energy! I don't know what happened, but I can handle any type of energy. I can also tell which emerald is the Master Emerald because it's just slightly bigger in size than the others. I gather all of the emeralds, not wincing at all because of any sort of pain. In fact, I feel on top of the world, literally, as I fly back to my lair with all of the Chaos Emeralds, including the Master Emerald, in my possession. I'm officially ready to conquer Mobius, once in for all!


	15. Chapter 15

Very sad and emotional chapter... (At least in my opinion, but you don't know the rest of the story so... **KEEP READING LATER TO FIND OUT MORE!**)

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – The Sad Truth

"We have to find Sonic!"

"I'm sure Sonic is fine. In fact when Sonic wakes up, he should know to come back to Knotville and-"

"He's out in the middle of nowhere! He'll be lost and scared, not knowing where any of us are!"

"Calm down, Amy! Tails thinks that we're working for him, but he apparently doesn't know how to work his own machinery."

"Who knows what Tails is doing to Sonic at the moment, Knuckles. He could be dead!"

"Well Miles is searching for him. Maybe he will be able to find something out for us."

"I'm still a little suspicious about Miles, he seems like he could be a spy for Tails."

"Say what, Amy?"

"Ahhhh! Don't sneak up behind us like that!"

"Give me one good reason why I would be a spy for Tails, Amy!"

"Enough, you two! So what did you find out Miles?"

"Well... I found Shadow, and he's with Sonic."

"What?!"

"They're headed for Tails' lair."

* * *

**Hours Earlier: (To End Of Chapter)**

_(Sonic starts crying)_

"Come back Tails, I've had enough of you hiding!"

"I miss you so much... This is all my fault. Why Sonic! Why did my curiosity kick in at the wrong time? Why was I so stupid to destroy your laboratory? What was in there that was so important?"

_(Sonic starts to whisper to himself, making him feel more comfortable)_

"It's okay Sonic, it was an accident. Plus he doesn't even know that it was me who accidentally... accidentally murdered Cosmo."

"What have I done, Sonic!"

_(Sonic starts crying uncontrollably – more than he was before)_

"I'm so sorry Tails..."

* * *

**Shadow's Thoughts:**

Ouch...

_(Shadow looks up at Tails' lair)_

Why are you so evil Tails? Ugh...

_(Shadow stands up in a pool of his own blood)_

See Sonic, I'm not a robot...

_(Long pause)_

What am I saying? I'm not your twin brother... I'm just a genetically mutated version of you. Although I was made to destroy you Sonic... I no longer want that. I never wanted that. I'm not evil.

_(Long pause)_

Tails is evil! He's always been evil! I'm gonna find you Sonic, before Tails does!

_(Sonic's thoughts)_

Now, this is where it ends Sonic. I deserve this, whether I believe it or not. It's time to end this life before I make any other lives more miserable. Well Sonic, the fire is waiting to burn me to my death.

"Sonic, stop!"

"What the, who the hell was that?!"

"Don't you dare step into that fire!"

"Show yourself!"

"It's me, Shadow. Don't try to attack me Sonic, I only want to help you out."

"Go away Shadow, you're not helping me out here."

"Well, I don't want you to die!"

"That's not true!"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me that you don't want me to die Shadow!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what are you talking about? You know very well what I'm talking about, Shadow. You were created by Dr. Eggman to destroy me, and ever since I killed Dr. Eggman, all you've wanted is me dead."

"Yeah, there's that too..."

"Huh?"

"Sonic, I'm not your twin brother."

"Yeah... I know that."

"All I want is a family, a family that would care for me and treat me with respect."

"Shadow–"

"I was driven by evil for my whole life! Evil is what got me to where I am now! Here, regretting my past and wanting to throw it all away, and wishing that it all never happened!"

"Shadow I had no idea that–"

"I'm sorry Sonic!"

_(Shadow starts crying)_

"I don't want you to die! I never did!"

"I'm also sorry Shadow."

"You, don't need to be sorry–"

"Of course I need to be sorry. I've done so many things that I shouldn't have done toward you Shadow."

"Like what?"

"I've made fun of you; more times than I could ever count."

That's nothing Sonic, now why are you trying to commit suicide."

_(Long pause)_

"I just miss Tails, we were best friends until I..."

_(Sonic starts crying)_

"I had to be so clumsy and wander into his laboratory, and I kinda accidentally destroyed it. It's all my fault..."

"Look, Sonic you're going to have to realize that that two-tailed fox isn't who you think he is."

"I know, I know. You're gonna say that he's evil, just like everybody else in Mobius! Well you know what Mobius, I've had enough of you falsely accusing Tails for who he really is! I know him the best!"

"Well Sonic, you don't know Tails very well then, because he's been like this for his whole life, I presume! He's just been hiding his real self from everybody!"

"That's not true!"

"Sonic!"

_(Miles shows up)_

"Huh?"

"Finally, I found you! What's Shadow doing here?"

"Don't hurt Shadow, he's helping us out now."

"I wasn't going to hurt him, but..."

"Don't worry Miles, just go with this whole situation here okay."

"Um... Whatever you say, I guess, but we need to go back to Knotville before Tails–"

"Don't talk about Tails, Miles..."

"Do you still miss him Sonic? You won't after you see him next."

"Shut up!"

_(Shadow starts talking)_

"Miles, I'll take Sonic to Tails' lair to prove him wrong–"

"Are you crazy? That's like committing suicide!"

"It's not like we're going to die, we won't even go near Tails! I just want to show Sonic–"

"You don't know that! You don't know what Tails could be up to at the moment!

"You're right Miles, we don't know what Tails could be up to at the moment, but I'm sure we'll be fine."

_(Sonic starts to yell)_

"Fine! You can take me wherever you want, but I'll be proving you wrong! Tails is my best friend, and he always will be my best friend, whether anybody likes it or not!"

_(Long pause, then Shadow responds)_

"It's a deal Sonic."

"Huh?"

_(Miles responds)_

"Alright, good luck you two."

_(Shadow starts to speed away... Then stops to wait for Sonic)_

"Come on Sonic, we're going now!"

"What, now?!"

_(Sonic unwillingly follows Shadow)_

**Miles Thoughts:**

I have to tell Amy and Knuckles what's going on!

* * *

_(Later – After first scene)_

_(At Tails' lair)_

"Why am I so stupid?! The machinery wasn't working properly! Ugh, now those three twerps are worth nothing to me!"

_(Long pause, then Tails looks out the window)_

"Ah, Shadow got the sudden urge to move around. He isn't where I put him last."

_(Long pause)_

"I just can't wait to see the look on that hedgehog's face when he realizes who I really am. Wait a minute, this unfortunate turn of events might actually work out for the better. If Sonic's friends are able to lure the hedgehog to my lair, then I will be able to claim my victory once and for all!"

_(Villainous laugh – Hahaha!)_

"I can't confront him unprepared though... I have to have all of the power I can get! All of this time, I forgot about these! The Chaos Emeralds, and now I finally have all of them... In my possession! I'll just extract the power from all of them into myself, and use it against Sonic's will!"

"Hahaha! I feel great!"

_(Alarm)_

"Wait a minute, is that Shadow I see, and what's this? Sonic's with him too? Timing couldn't have been better!"

_(Villainous laugh – Hahaha!)_

* * *

Next Chapter Post: **TBA** (Hopefully sometime within the first weekend of November)


End file.
